


We Once Fell in Love (But Now We're Just Falling)

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where once you turn eighteen, you don't age until you find your soulmate, Dan Howell is lucky enough to find Phil immediately. But then Phil dies from an illness and Dan doesn't think he'll ever be happy again. That is, until Phil get reincarnated a year later. However, Dan wasn't ready to have Phil back in fear of losing him, so he flees from Manchester to London. Now Dan is twenty-four and Phil has found him for the third time. Will Dan let himself fall in love again, or will he be running from Phil for all of eternity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Once Fell in Love (But Now We're Just Falling)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [soulmate au in which once you reach 18 you don't age until you find them](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168517) by a few tumblr blogs. 



The first time Dan Howell met his soulmate had been like fireworks: colorful, loud, maybe even a little celebratory (it was very rare to find your soul mate right when you hit eighteen).

It was also short.

Way, way, _way_ too short.

Dan had only moved into their apartment the week before.

-

The second time he met his soulmate Dan moved from Manchester all the way to London.

It’d been one year since Phil’s death, so when he was met with the same eyes, same hair, same _laugh_ (God, he’d missed his laugh so much) it was an understatement to say that it was too soon.

Dan had just put fresh flowers on his grave that morning.

-

This was the third time he had met him.

Dan hoped it would be the last.

-

Dan was twenty-four years old.

            He knew this and yet, his good friend Louise seemed to think that he’d forgotten. When she repeated the statement for the third time in three minutes Dan huffed and said, “So what I’m twenty-four! What does that have to do with anything?” Louise rolled her eyes, but stopped half way through when she saw the look on his face: frustrated, sad, and _so_ incredibly scared.  

            She reached across the table and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. “It has to do with _everything_ , Dan. It’s been six years. Don’t you think you’re ready to try again? Don’t you want to grow old?” She asked. Dan pulled his hand away, feeling a slight tinge of guilt at Louise’s hurt expression. He laid his head on the table and groaned, getting a few curious looks from people at nearby tables.  Dan didn’t care what they thought; if he was going to start having meltdown, it might as well be in Starbucks with his friend than at home by himself.

            “Technically it’s been five years Dan mumbled into the table. Louise sighed, exasperated. “You mean when you saw him once and packed up everything you owned, moved to London with no place to go, and stayed at my house for two months?” Dan lifted his head. “Sorry about that.” Louise’s stern expression softened. “You know you’re always welcome. Darcy loves when you’re there. But let’s not talk about the past, let’s talk about now. So you saw Phil in the city today. What now?” She asked.

            Dan shrugged. “Avoid him at all costs?” Louise sighed. Dan took a sip of his coffee. He didn’t particularly like black coffee but every time he got a caramel macchiato he couldn’t help thinking of sharing it with Phil at their Manchester Starbucks and cuddling up on their self-assigned sofa. It was safer to just get black coffee just like it was safer to avoid Phil.

            “You know that’s impossible.” Louise argued. Dan did know. He’d heard all the cheesy stories. People sneaking onto airplanes just because they felt the urge that their soulmate was on the other end of the plane’s journey. The feeling that you absolutely have to walk into a vinyl shop even though you don’t even own a record player.

Him, at eighteen, having only talked to Phil through a computer screen, and yet having the unexplainable, want- no- _need_ to meet him in real life.

Him, at eighteen, just moved in with who he’s sure is his soulmate, and getting a phone call telling him that Phil was gone forever.

            “It’s just so weird!” Dan exclaimed. “What other person has their soulmate… _die-_ ” Dan choked out “-and come back looking _exactly_ the same and with the same name and the same god damn galaxy coa-“ Dan dropped off. He was driving himself mad. Louise grabbed his hand again. “Okay, so your situation’s unique.” She began. “But don’t you know what others would give to find their soul mate again as quick as you? You met him when you were eighteen, again when you were nineteen, and now again when you’re _twenty-four._ Some people spend centuries looking.” Louise finished, looking out the window.

            Dan bit his lip, feeling guilty. Louise had thought she’d found her soulmate; they’d gotten married and had a baby (adorable little Darcy!), but after a few years they realized that neither of them had aged a day. They got divorced shortly after.

He took a deep breath. “I know you just want the best for me, Louise. Help me find my happy ending or whatever, but if it exists it isn’t-and won’t ever be- with Phil Lester.”

A bell sound rang throughout the shop as a tall someone walked through the door.

Dan froze as he heard the all too familiar voice order his drink.

“One tall caramel macchiato, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN/Wow, this is so much more for fun to write than the 'Love, Rosie' au lol. Kudos if you get the Eden and Katherine references (2012 is so good omg). Not sure how often I'll be updating yet as I'm in school right now, but I'm actually really liking the vibe it has right now so hopefully soon (or whenever I'm procrastinating homework). As for the angst I think it shall be relatively intermixed with fluff so you're not having a complete blahfest all the time. I think this particular fic shall be quite long. And since it's a soulmate au I could intermix other aus since there's so much potential once they get together (don't worry they will! I'm not one for sad endings). Comment any requests and eventually I may be able to intertwine them into the story. Also comment if you enjoyed the story! Thanks so much for reading:D


End file.
